


When Pulled Over, Have Back-up And a Reid Ready

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Protective Reid, Racism, Reid being generally adorable, Reid doing the angry seething, Short Ficlet, it's a prompt turned tiny fic hahaha, police racism, so basically unfair treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also how about Morgan getting frisked with Reid in the passenger seat? His service weapon is in the glovebox and stuff and the police make it difficult to them while Reid spews of statistics about police profiling black males and Morgan is all *rolls eyes* 'just shut up, pretty boy, you're not helping' and Reid being all indignant angry at the cops and Morgan trying to remain calm and keep on top of the situation....</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Pulled Over, Have Back-up And a Reid Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missingnolovefic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/gifts).



> So basically missingnolovefic gave me this prompt ages ago on tumblr and I just finished it, so I posted it here bc wow  
> Also, the statistics Reid is talking about about are actual statistics!  
> There is almost just as high amount of hispanic drives who gets pulled over and frisked. And in both cases, men are more likely to be stopped than women

Morgan had pulled over ten seconds before Reid tensed up, eyes flickering up to the rear mirror and back. He could _see_ the young agent’s brain gearing up, the little, strong wheels turning faster. Morgan of course, not wanting to be caught ogling the young man, bussied himself with lowering the window, awaiting the officer.

“Can I help you officer?” Morgan asked, pulling his sunglasses off. It didn’t help that they were on their way to a crime scene and fast too, evidence would fade away sooner or later.

“License and registration please,” the officer muttered, his eyes a certain type of ‘ _black person ugh probably stole the car or something_ ’. Morgan is actually sure Reid isn’t aware of that look, but somehow he just _knows_.

“Black people are at a 31% bigger risk at being pulled over and wrongly frisked by police than white people,” the man suddenly spewed out and Morgan turned to stare. Of course, this caused the officer too to lean down, staring at the other agents who suddenly started to fidget before he reached for the glove compartment. The officer immediately reached for his gun.

“Hey, slow down officer, my identifications are in there, can I just-”

“Don’t,” the officer warned and Reid sighed deeply, obviously not happy with this turn, face scrunched up in irritation.

“Look, officer, I’m a federal agent, FBI, in the glove compartment is my identity and my FBI identification, can you just allow my colleague to get it?” Morgan asked, but the officer continued to glare.

“No.”

“Black people are more than twice as likely to be subject to police searches as white drivers, and in just as much amount, not given the reason for it,” Reid stated.

“Oh my God Reid.” Morgan sighed as he pulled his license out of his wallet and handed it to the grumpy officer, who checked the license.

“At least 70 departments scattered from Connecticut to California arrested black people at a rate 10 times higher than people who are not black,” Reid continued on. It really didn’t help that they currently were in California, it really didn’t.

“Pretty boy, just shut up, you’re not helping,” Morgan told him, voice edging of soft and teasing. Perhaps not the right sort of way to act around an obviously racist cop but hey.

“Morgan, he’s treating you like you’re a criminal based on your skin color, there are so many levels of wrong in that that I just want to slam my head into the dashboard,” Reid replied, eyes holding a startlingly hot fire. Morgan smirked. It wasn’t often Reid got like this, but it was a welcomed reaction.

“I mean, it’s like that police sergeant who were off duty and then stopped by colleagues working a few ranks under him,” the agent continued on and Morgan groan, that groan turned into a laugh.

“Look, officer, I’ll be frank, you are interfering in a federal investigation and that’s technically against the law,” Morgan stated as he turned back to the offending piece of law’s upholder. Just as the what’s-his-name with a badge was about to respond, another black car came driving, came to a halt in front of them. Who stepped out had Morgan grinning widely.

“About time,” Reid grumbled as Hotchner stepped out of the vehicle, JJ coming out from the passenger seat, both setting their eyes on the officer. The man turned, ready to speak when Hotchner raised a hand.

“Spare it officer, whatever reason you have for holding back my agents, you’d better make it quick because you are interfering with a federal investigation and that is enough for me to call your boss, who we are working with today,” Hotchner made quick work on the officers protest, but the sullen man soon returned Morgan’s credentials, then walked off, muttering about ‘ _damn federal shits_ ’ and something that sounded suspiciously like ‘ _black people should burn in hell_ ’ but Morgan opted to instead meet Hotchner with a sigh and a smile.

“Thanks Hotch, if this had gone on any further Reid might’ve attacked the guy,” he said.

“I could guess that from the where we stood yes, you alright?” Hotchner asked.

“Yeah, feeling very protected actually,” Morgan replied, grinning as he nudged Reid, who made a face and flushed. Hotchner chuckled.

“Good, ten minutes, I need you out there right now,” he stated before he walked off.

“You know,” Reid began as Morgan closed the side view window.

“I’m glad I’m the one in the car with you today,” he stated. Morgan gave him a puzzled look.

“Think about what would’ve happened if Garcia was here,” he finished and Morgan gave a mighty bark of a laugh.

“Damn, you’re right!” he agreed as he pulled out onto the road.

“Also, don’t you dare tell her about this, she’s gonna throw a tantrum and then get into all sorts of trouble,” he warned. Reid eyed him, raising a single eyebrow. Morgan spared him a mock-glare.

“Pretty boy,” he warned. But Reid just gave him a sigh and raised Morgan’s phone, which was lit up, Garcia’s number was dialed and answered on his screen.

“Morgan…” Garcia’s voice seeped through and Morgan almost drove off the road in shock.

“OH GOD!”


End file.
